


I Still Love You

by dragonrose19



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonrose19/pseuds/dragonrose19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is in need of some comfort that Sam is more than happy to provide</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Still Love You

**This is for the lovely TormentedGirl who got second place in my reference contest. I hope you all enjoy!**

 

**~O~O~O~**

 

At the moment, Dean Winchester was not a happy man. Of course there was a reason he was not happy but this time it had nothing to do with the hunt he was on rather, instead, it had something to do with his younger lover. Sam Winchester had been coming back later and later this week reeking of crossroad dirt and cheap perfume. Dean could only think of one explanation. _Ruby._

 

Oh how he _hated_ that demonic bitch. First getting his love addicted to demon blood and now it seemed to herself as well. Dean buried his face in his pillow of the other bed, the one he _didn’t_ share with Sam, as he waited in the cheap motel for his love to return. Fortunately he didn’t have to wait long.

 

**~O~O~O~**

 

Sam entered the room he shared with his other half and immediately knew something wasn’t right. Dean was lying in the spare bed barely breathing and curled up in a tight ball, making his heart give a lurch. He’d known going to see Ruby was a bad idea but after the first time he just couldn’t seem to stop himself from going back. He wished he could if it meant he could spend more time with Dean and reassure his love that he was still his one and only.

 

Sam wanted to be sick. He couldn’t _stand_ seeing Dean this way, curled up and _hurting_. He rushed to his loves side and immediately attempted to soothe him only to be pushed away. He tried again and was once more rejected. He sighed before quickly kicking off his boots and laying down, molding his body to curve around the others.

 

“Dean, baby, what’s wrong? Please talk to me baby,” Sam murmured against the base of Dean’s neck as he laid soft kisses to the even softer skin he found there. Dean tried to wiggle away as the smell of that _bitch_ overwhelmed his senses and began to _drown_ him but Sam just held him even tighter.

 

“I’m not letting you go Dean. Not now, not ever. _Please_ baby you’re starting to scare me,” the younger begged. Dean froze, then rolled over and buried his face in Sam’s neck. He wrapped his arms around him and held him just as tight as he was being held.

 

“I miss you Sammy. You’re _gone_ every night, nearly all night with that demon _bitch_ while I’m here waiting for you to come home to me and not knowing _when_ or _if_ you will...” Dean choked out. Sam cringed and squeezed Dean even more. He stood up suddenly, bringing Dean up with him. His lover squeaked and wrapped his legs around the taller’s waist before he could slip off.

 

“Dean, listen to me, I _love_ you. I will _always_ love you. Don’t you ever forget that, alright?” Sam whispered to his lover. Dean smiled and rested his forehead against Sam’s for a moment before placing a gentle kiss there.

 

“I love you too. Now put me down you damn Moose, I want to get some sleep next to my significant other.” He whispered back. Sam laughed and pulled him down onto their bed, snuggling close to his love before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
